Términos de compasión
by Thushespeaks
Summary: Hogwarts es una escuela únicamente masculina. Lily y un grupo de chicas se infiltran travestidas en el alumnado con sistemas mágicos, con el propósito de presionar al ministerio y demostrar su capacidad de afrontar las mismas dificultades que los chicos. James Potter, Premio Anual, reacciona de manera… hmm, supongo que habrá que leer para saber.


Cosas que había por mi ordena…

Prólogo

 _Why them?_

1792\. Mary Wollstonecraft, pionera del feminismo, pedía al escribir _Vindicación de los derechos de la Mujer_ que el Estado garantizara un sistema nacional de enseñanza para ambos sexos, retando incluso al gobierno revolucionario francés a instaurar una educación igualitaria que permitiera a las mujeres llevar vidas más útiles y gratificantes.  
Cien años antes el filósofo francés François Poulain de la Barre había escrito ya _De la educación de las damas_ cuestionando el sistema educativo, injusto y discriminatorio para las mujeres.  
A partir de 1880 algunas universidades europeas comenzaron a admitirlas en las aulas. La excepción Curie impulsó el proceso, y en Reino Unido, la primera escuela mixta se fundó en 1898, bajo el nombre de Bedales School. La escocesa Dollar Academy afirma haberla precedido desde 1818. En los últimos años, y especialmente después de la guerra y del auge del feminismo de los 70, la coeducación se extendió hasta cubrir la mayoría de la oferta de escuelas.

1971\. Lily Evans comprobaba que su entrada en el mundo de la magia le había ahorrado el quebradero de elegir orientación y colegio, ya que tal como estaban las cosas en la pequeña y conservadora sociedad mágica británica, una única opción se presentaba a ella: la academia únicamente femenina de Minerva McGonagall, cuya misión sería enseñarle a controlar sus poderes para no "provocar estropicios", según palabras del ministro el día de su fundación. La mueca de la sexagenaria Dra. McGonagall, graduada por Harlem en Estados Unidos, había resultado inútil: el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería seguía vedado a las mujeres, y con él toda perspectiva de carrera, de éxito, de dinero, que no fuese el matrimonio con un hombre con carrera, éxito, o dinero.

1975\. Lily Evans encontraba a la edad de 15 años en su librería la historia de Concepción Arenal, estudiante de derecho en España gracias a las presiones ejercidas por su familia, décadas atrás. Fue admitida como oyente en leyes siempre que su presencia en los claustros universitarios no resultase indecente. En la práctica, esto se tradujo en la obligación de acudir a las aulas vestida de varón. Aceptando que la sociedad consideraba menos grave el travestismo que el hecho de que una mujer aprendiera lo mismo que los hombres, Lily preparó su plan: Transformaciones era la asignatura estrella de la profesora McGonagall y ella misma competía en la liga de Paracelso en cuestión de Pociones.

Bajo un cuerpo masculino, logrado con una combinación de Multijugo, hechizos de Transfiguración, tecnología plástica muggle y clases de interpretación, un comando femenino se dispuso a integrarse en el alumnado masculino de Hogwarts, después de una preparación digna del overlord... Dando lugar a...

 **LA INFILTRACIÓN**

\- ¿Lista?

\- En absoluto; si lo fuese te juro que no me habría metido a esto.

\- Por los calcetines de flores de Merlín, Lily, ¡haz que te crezca algo de sentido común! Si esto no sale bien lo vas a necesitar para convencer al Ministerio de que te has perdido a unos 600 km de la Academia.

\- No hables de desgracia. ¿Tienes tu acento?

\- ¡Por quién me tomas!

\- Por argentina seguro que no, Cassie. ¿Tu amigo no sería de Puerto Rico?

\- Tal vez en la época del Big Bang, cuando Puerto Rico estaba sobre Argentina y Panamá bajo Nueva Zelanda...

\- Justo ahora tu ironía parece cinismo.

\- No estoy cínica. Estoy acojonada.

\- Eso significa que está todo listo. Que Gilgamesh nos ayude.

\- Él y todos los panteones que tengan un rato. Por favor.

\- Ajá. Entonces...

1...

2...

3...

GO!

20 VIÑETAS DEL VIAJE

\- Remus...

\- ¿Sí, Peter?

\- James y Sirius… ¿Están esperando a qué se vaya el tren para llegar ellos?

\- Caballero, me veo en la obligación de hacerle saber que como camarero será bueno, pero haciendo té es usted un incompetente.

\- Lo lamento, profesor Slughorn.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo qué hace! ¡Esa taza! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡NO! ¡Mi lista de alumnos aventajados ha sido destruida por té de menta y limón con dosis extra de ácido cítrico en atención al consumidor! ¡Pero hombre, es usted un fracaso institucional!  
¡Háganle saber al ministro que ha perdido mi voto!

\- James... ¿Qué se siente siendo Premio Anual?

\- Fastidio por tener que soportar al jefe de casa…

\- Venga ya.

\- Ale profe, seguro que él año pasará pronto... Le aseguro que Astronomía me parece fascinante...

\- Sí, no se deprima, miraremos las estrellas como si hubiese algo que ver en ellas. Oiga, ¡no llore!

\- Profesor; ¡qué por allí está la vía, no el water!

\- ¿Eres nuevo?

\- Sí... ¿Y tú? Suenas argentino.

\- Nuevo de hace cinco años. Tú suenas británico, espero que no se contagie.

\- Conductor, lamento interrumpir...

\- ¡Lo lamentará más cuando nos estrellemos por no haberme dejado revisar los frenos!

\- Lo que diga, y ¡hágame el favor de soltar esa botella!

\- Vamos hombre, que ya tienes once años... tu mamá te reñirá si no te callas...

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡A callar mocoso de mierda! ¡Joder!

\- ¿Porqué estás tan apagado, tío?

\- ...

\- Vamos, la volverás a ver, a tu amada...

\- ¡Esto es un escándalo!

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ¡qué está haciendo con su barba! Ese nudo corredizo...

\- ¡¿Dónde *** de *** se han metido mis *** caramelos de limón ?! ¡ #[*]!

\- El cuerpo de este tío es miope... Tuve que elegir a un topo como cuerpo de infiltrado… Esto jamás saldrá bien... Nos van a pillar... Nos echarán... Nos denunciarán... Abrirán un expediente... ¡Jamás encontraré un trabajo!

\- Tú confía en Lily.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha previsto un perro de ciego?

\- Aayyyyy que enfermo me encuentro... Ayyyy que mareo... Ayyy me siento morir...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Déjale, canta ópera cada vez que entra en un tren... Señor Filch, ¡que todavía no hemos arrancado!

\- Que nervios...

\- Si, cuanto más me acerco al tren más siento una opresión en el pecho...

\- ¿De verdad? Hay que avisar a Lily: eso no es normal, se supone que hemos aligerado de ese lado.

\- 579, 580, 581...

\- Profesor, ¿va a salir ya? Es que en Hogwarts tal vez la Aritmomancia tenga lavabo privado, pero es que aquí los números raros son los que está alcanzando esta fila. Y me han dicho que el techo gotea sobre el water, se va a enfriar...

\- 598, 599, 600...

\- ¿Cuando llega el momento exacto en el que te dices: ¿Por qué tuve que meterme en esto?, qué haces?

\- ¡Triunfaremos o moriremos en el intento!

\- Ya... El Che no hizo manual de instrucciones… o lo escribió en cubano, que es lo mismo a todos los efectos.

\- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué los chicos podéis ir a Hogwarts y no nosotras?

\- ¿Sí te digo que estudiaré mucho para convertirme en ministro de la magia y reformarlo, saldrás conmigo?

\- ¡Hmm! ¡Espera sentado!

\- ¡DOS meses sin Quidditch! Siento como las snitch que llevo en la sangre me están haciendo un bloqueo aórtico.

\- Cuidado que no te agujereen la neurona... Sería una pena que tu habilidad con el Quidditch se reuniese con el resto de tus capacidades.

\- ¿Quién necesita capacidades? ¡ZONKO, ESTOY DE VUELTA!

\- ...

\- Fred... Nunca te has deprimido al volver al colegio, ¿correcto?

\- No... Nunca en los diez últimos meses.

\- To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy in the skyyyyyyyyyyyy like a biiiiiiiiiiiiiird...

\- ¿Para qué has vuelto, tío? Te bastaba con entrar en un equipo y despedirte de Dumbledore...

\- ¿Quién sacaría brillo a la copa? To flyyyyyyy in the skyyyyyyyyyyy...

\- Snape... ¿Realmente estás leyendo a Danielle Steel o te equivocaste de forro?

\- No sé... ¿Danielle Steel habla de sortilegios bicéfalos doblados de santimortia?

\- Eso, exactamente. ¡Ey! ¡En este vagón no! ¡Está Snape ampliando horizontes!

\- Esto empieza, Denise. Hay que actuar.

\- Sonríe Lily que nos filman. Tonta la primera que lleven a juicio.

\- Joder, ¡con lo poco fotogénica que soy vestida de tío! ¿Quién fue el idiota que se inventó eso de "las Juventudes Guerreras"? ¡Que lo lincho…!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _Ya está…_

 _LA ANUNCIACIÓN_

"Todo hubiese sido diferente si James Potter hubiese tenido un hermano mayor". Dieciocho años antes Evelyn y Gwunfred Potter hubieran dado cualquier cosa por un hijo. Entonces parecía el deseo inalcanzable de dos viejos ricos. Ahora, el profesor Dumbledore deseaba aún más fervientemente que otro primogénito Potter hubiese puesto en cintura a su niño-milagro de Premio Anual.

Le habían nombrado basado en sus notas ignorando la parte de conducta del expediente. Y ahora, en la ceremonia de repartición, James brillaba con su ausencia. El director, desde su sitial, con su larga barba blanca y su sombrero pasado de moda, gruñía malencarado ante la perspectiva de anunciar a un ausente cuando normalmente se presentaba a un joven modosito.

"Entonces Evelyn y Gunfred Potter hubiesen sido más razonables" refunfuñó mentalmente el anciano. Se ajustó las gafas malhumoradamente. "Potter junior sería ahora más razonable. Y yo no me vería en esta situación." Gruñó para sí y se giró hacia el menudo individuo de su izquierda.

\- Filius, ¿le importaría ir a recoger a los nuevos alumnos en el saloncito de la entrada? Me temo que el Señor Potter ha sufrido un impedimento.

Observó como el gnomo desaparecía por la enorme puerta. "Evidentemente", continuó para sí, "James representa una de las peores opciones de la escuela para ocupar el puesto de Premio Anual. Pero es que el Ministerio, el alumnado, y el propio Gwunfred tienen muy mal gusto…" Sacudió la cabeza con cuidado de no trabarse la barba con los brazos de la silla. "El directorado de Phineas fue globalmente dañino… Pero permitir que el haber sido Premio Anual tuviese semejante peso en el el currículo superaba la media de insensatez del pobre hombre. Las influencias y los intereses personales toman demasiadas cartas en el asunto." Levantó los ojos hacia el techo estrellado mientras el nivel de voces subía aún de un tono. Se imaginaba a los futuros primer año, abandonados en el recibidor. "Aunque las notas de James son fuera de lo común, ha llegado a hacer auténticos destrozos. Sus avisos de conducta le vedarían la mayoría de las carreras si fuese normal."

Hacia dos años clavados, el Gran Comedor había sido redecorado en gore para la vuelta al colegio… Dumbledore observó como el profesor de Transformaciones miraba nerviosamente la silla que debería ocupar el Premio Anual. A veces si preguntaba si el profesor no sentía más las detenciones que le imponía que el propio James, del miedo que le inspiraba.

"Si este es un año normal… y Merlín sabe que no tiene porqué no serlo… Tal vez acabe siendo una buena elección". Lanzó una mirada hacia el sitio que tendría que haber acogido al Premio Anual, desesperadamente vacío. "Si sólo se hubiese tomado la molestia de cumplir con su primer compromiso y llevar a los de Primer Año a la selección". Esta vez, su suspiro fue tan fuerte que una docena de cabezas se giró hacia él. Dumbledore agitó una mano con sonrisa benévola y cara inocente, señalando con el dedo hacia el Profesor Slughorn, que no se había inmutado. La mirada de media mesa siguió clavada en él, y el hombre decidió que había llegado el momento de levantarse a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación para un discurso de bienvenida. La escasez de sentido del humor del cuerpo docente era absolutamente consternante.

…

James no había considerado necesaria su presencia en el Gran Comedor. Se había dirigido hacia las habitaciones personales del Premio Anual, las había visitado y había dejado sus cosas. Luego se había recostado contra la pared con las piernas estiradas mientras charlaba con el retrato que guardaba la puerta.

\- Deberías ir al comedor, rezongó la bruja, degustando la taza de té con un dedo levantado. Eres un granuja, James Potter. ¿Me oyes? ¡Un granuja! Y ya está bien de abusar de la paciencia de tus padres. En algún momento acabarán por desheredarte y entonces ya sabrás lo que es la dura vida, muchacho.

James le había cogido afición a la retratada nada más verla.

\- ¿Un pastelito más, miss Meopham?, preguntó haciéndole un gesto al retrato de un elfo casero.

\- ¿Tú crees? Dijo la vieja miss, endulzada. ¿No me estropeará el cutis?

\- ¿Su cutis? Haría falta un sortilegio de furúnculos para estropear su tez de alabastro, Miss Meopham.

Y la vieja bajó el abanico con un gesto coqueto exclamando:

\- ¡Adulador!

James había elegido sus amigos entre los alumnos de su casa que en principio tenían menos oportunidades de serlo. Un Black apenas aclarado, mini-renegado de once años, y un hombre lobo estudioso y tímido fueron los primeros en aparecer. Cuando anunció un tercero en su casa, sus padres se prepararon a verle llegar del brazo de un semi-zombi o de un híbrido de mantícora, pero James se presentó acompañado de un chico totalmente normal, Peter Pettigrew.

Entre los cuatro habían fundado los Merodeadores. Sus primeras bromas, en segundo año, había pillado por sorpresa a todo el profesorado. No pasaban de ser chiquilladas pero tampoco eran inocentes; lo suyo no eran las bombas fétidas en los pasillos.

Black y Potter no tuvieron que mover un dedo más del imprescindiblemente necesario para montar un par de planes y se convirtieron en los alumnos más temidos de la escuela. Los profesores, después de la inesperada distribución del joven Black, comprendieron o creyeron comprenderle y se dividieron entre sus fervientes partidarios y los que desearían tener seis años para ponerle la zancadilla en el pasillo. En cuanto a Potter, nadie fue capaz de siquiera empezar a analizarle. Tal vez por eso el chico detestó desde un primer momento las entrevistas con Dumbledore. El hombre parecía estar genéticamente programado para saberlo todo.

James odiaba que le comprendiesen y las veces en que le arrastraron al despacho del director resultaron contraproducentes. Y, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, la mayor injusticia fue que nadie le llegó a odiar y muchos le apreciaban más de lo que merecía.

Cuando consideró que el banquete estaba a punto de empezar recorrió los pasillos oscuros hacia el Gran Comedor. Se alegraba de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Era el único sitio dónde las antorchas de los pasillos se encendían y se apagaban al paso de la gente, y eso era muy guay, para qué mentir. Desembocaba en el vestíbulo cuando se hizo el silencio entre los alumnos. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Siguió las miradas, que convergían en un punto entre las dos mesas centrales. Una ojeada le bastó para ver la hilera de profesores semi incorporados en torno al Pr. Dumbledore, erguido majestuosamente en medio del tumulto.

En el medio de la habitación había aparecido una esfera similar a una bola de adivinación y se había agrandado hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un hombre adulto. La neblina de su interior se estiraba y se encogía hasta que pareció tratar de adoptar una forma definida.

Dumbledore guardaba un silencio expectante y James sintió que se estaba dejando contagiar por la tensión de la habitación. Se llamó mentalmente estúpido y se recostó contra un batiente de la puerta. Tampoco era la primera vez que veía esferas sorprendentes. Tenía un ojo interior particularmente imaginativo y había disfrutando durante dos años prediciendo la muerte de su profesor.

"Buenas noches".

La voz le tomó por sorpresa. Provenía del cristal; si aguzaba la vista, se veían volutas de humo moverse allí donde una persona suele tener la boca. Sonaba una voz lejana, aflautada e incontestablemente femenina.

\- Igualmente- La respuesta salió de la masa de alumnos, pero James ni siquiera tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber quién había hablado. Reconocería la voz de Sirius bajo el agua. De hecho, sonaba ligeramente aburrido.

La mujer no se inmutó, ni siquiera pareció escucharle.

"Lo que van a oír resultará inesperado. Les ruego que presten atención a lo que tenemos que decir"

 _¿Tenemos?_

"Están escuchando una grabación de niebla. Su tecnología es antigua pero es parecida a una escultura de agua combinada con una técnica de manipulación de las corrientes de aire. No es magia elemental, sino bastante más sencillo y en ningún modo es de Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de origen muggle deberían poder hacerse una idea bastante precisa de su utilización".

 _Ajá._ James personalmente no veía porqué los brujos no iban a poder. Contuvo una sonrisa al oír a un chico de Ravenclaw preguntar si la neblina era venenosa. Una vez más, la mujer no reaccionó.

"En estos momentos el Ministerio de la Magia está escuchando una grabación sincronizada con esta, así como el diario del Profeta. Sus representantes no deberían tardar en llegar para verificar mi información."

Pausa.

"Hace cincuenta años que la Comisión de Educación de Hogwarts, de acuerdo con el Ministerio de la Magia, rechaza las múltiples propuestas de educación femenina en el mundo mágico londinense. Las mujeres con poder han sido condenadas a la ignorancia y a la inutilidad aún después de su emancipación en el resto del mundo, incluido el mundo muggle. Esta situación se va acabar. Hemos planeado forzar la mano del Ministerio. En este mismo momento, una parte de los alumnos que me escuchan son mujeres infiltradas con falsos aspectos y falsas identidades.

Buscar entre los nuevos será inútil. Hace años que preparamos este plan y cualquier alumno puede ser una chica. Es posible que la persona sentada a vuestro lado sea una chica. Es posible que vuestro mejor amigo tenga un cromosoma x más de lo que esperáis."

James no pudo evitar decirse que, quienquiera que hubiese grabado eso, se lo había pasado en grande. Luego lanzó una ojeada hacia Sirius. No era posible que él fuese una chica, ¿no?

La voz le llamó de vuelta a la situación. Ahora era mucho más alta, como si hubiese previsto el ruido que reinaba en el Gran Comedor.

"No intentéis reconocer a las nuestras hablándoles de sexo o de machismo, será inútil. Son actrices entrenadas y lo probable es que seáis vosotros los que acabéis enrojeciendo."

James se dijo que, si ese era el único criterio de diferenciación, entonces las probabilidades de que Sirius fuese una chica eran más que elevadas.

"Estamos preparadas a someternos a inspecciones. Estudiaremos y demostraremos que somos capaces de sacar las NEWTs. Una última cosa: la cara que la niebla dibuja ahora no es la mía, y la voz es una imitación de la modelo Gabby Llyn. La esfera se autodestruirá y la magia no es identificable. ¡Ciao!"

El Gran Comedor explotó en un inmenso griterío. Los alumnos saltaron por encima de las mesas para ir a hablar con los de las otras casas. La comida sin empezar fue pisoteada. La mesa de los profesores se tumbó bajo la oleada de estudiantes y sus ocupantes, con la excepción del profesor Slughorn y de Dumbledore, se desgañitaron hasta la asfixia.

James observó con interés como el profesor de herbología adquiría un color similar al de sus fresones venenosos al intentar que uno se bajase de la mesa. El individuo parecía resuelto a quedarse encima y chillaba a quién quisiese oírle que por él, todas las chicas podían revelarse siempre y cuando se mantuviese lo de los dormitorios comunes. Era un Hufflepuf que había entrado el año anterior, y que en todo el curso no había conseguido librarse de su irritante acento argentino.

Sonrió para sí. Había notado el cambio de persona del final de la grabación. Se preguntaba si realmente las chicas habían tenido todo en cuenta. Todos los hechizos posibles. Pociones, sortilegios, hechizos de localización avanzados… como él que sostenía en la mano.

En medio del tumulto, James Potter desplegó el mapa del Merodeador y vio el castillo ante él. Lo recorrió con la mirada hasta alcanzar el punto con mayor concentración de gente y descifró los nombres que se agitaban sobre él.

Tardó cinco segundos en localizar el primer nombre femenino, Guenievre Hillman. Un plan preparado desde hace años había fracasado antes de empezar.

Levantó la cabeza y observó pensativo el campo de batalla que ahora se extendía ante de él. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la sopesó antes de agitarla sobre el mapa. Las letras se reorganizaron. Acababa de darles una oportunidad.

De todos modos, se dijo, lo que hemos hecho nosotros también puede hacerlo el Ministerio. Una Poción Multijugos no cubre la identidad de una persona más allá de su físico. En el peor de los casos, les había dado una semana más de vida antes de que las infiltradas fuesen arrestadas por delito penal premeditado. En el mejor… el Mapa habría revelado unos nombres ya ocultos, simplemente por el hecho de que su sortilegio estaba aplicado directamente al castillo y afianzado en él desde hacia años. En ese caso, cualquier intento del Ministerio en ese sentido resultaría inútil.

Se guardó el mapa en un bolsillo de la túnica. En ese caso, cabía la posibilidad de que el disfraz no tuviese fisuras para los comandos del Ministro. En ese caso, tal vez resultarían un rival interesante. Entonces, tal vez sería interesante… _cazarlas._

Y comprobar si merecían la oportunidad que les acababa de dar o todo era un complot de adolescentes.

…

El ruido del Gran Comedor se calmó poco a poco a medida que los profesores conseguían devolver la gente a su sitio. Con el rabillo del ojo, James comprobó que Sirius se acercaba hacia él, abriéndose paso entre la gente como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en la vida, seguido por Remus y Peter que trataban de mantener el paso.

\- Ey James…- empezó. Se interrumpió al ver la cara de su amigo- Tío, ¿que haces con esa sonrisa de depredador?

James la borró precipitadamente de su cara. Sirius pareció desinteresarse del tema y volvió a su idea inicial.

\- Te aviso que si mi mejor amigo resulta ser una mejor amiga más vale que te reveles ya mismo o puede que pases a ser asexuado...- dijo Sirius en tono jocoso, entrechocando el puño con la palma.

\- Tranquilo, Sirius. Que yo sepa tenía partes bajas cuando nací y no he cambiado de sexo desde entonces.

\- ¿No ha habido implante de cromosoma Y?- Sirius se apoyó contra la puerta al lado de James y observó los restos de la anarquía del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Cromosoma qué?- preguntó la voz de Peter, que llegaba resoplando junto a Remus.

\- Olvídalo- cortó Remus, que en otras circunstancias le habría dado un mini-curso de biología- ¿Sois conscientes de que…?- continuó señalando hacia la sala casi silenciosa, que, con los alumnos de pie, parecía espera algo.

\- Sí- James hizo un gesto con la mano– Anda.

Los Merodeadores atravesaron el Gran Comedor en dirección de la mesa los Profesores, de donde Dumbledore no se había movido. A medida que avanzaban, la gente se separaba para abrirles camino. Las últimas conversaciones murieron.

Se detuvieron al lado del profesor de Runas, que trataba frenéticamente de poner en orden su túnica, y del profesor de Transformaciones, que tenía agarrado a un alumno de primero por la oreja. Sirius le cogió por el otro lado y tiró para separarles. Mientras James se distanció un poco del grupo.

-Sé que sorprenderá a algunos, dijo, pero os aseguro que no somos responsables de esto.

…

Dar inicio al banquete de ese año representó una de las tareas más difíciles de la carrera del Pr. Dumbledore. Preparar otra comida en cinco minutos sobrepasaba las habilidades del elfo doméstico más competente y no hubo más remedio que recurrir a una empresa de restauración instantánea. El anciano tenía una dolorosa idea del impacto que tendría la factura en el presupuesto del colegio.

Eso, junto a las consecuencias que algo como lo que habían escuchado iba a traer para la escuela y para el mundo mágico, le agotó hasta tal punto que encontró dura hasta la subida de las escaleras de su despacho. Había convocado a los cuatro jefes de casa para aguardar la llegada de un representante del ministerio.

\- ¿Cosas así te hacen sentir el peso de los años, no es así, Albus?- el Profesor Slughorn rompió el silencio. Al contrario de sus palabras, parecía encantado y en lo mejor de su forma.- Esa energía… Esa falta de respeto por las normas, y por la ley… Nos deja como una túnica de la temporada pasada.

\- No digas tonterías, Horacius; ni siquiera has cumplido los setenta años- intervino la voz del Pr. Kettleburn, jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas- En lo único que te llevan ventaja esas muchachas es en la falta de respeto a las instituciones… aunque puede que en eso tampoco haya mucha diferencia.

El profesor Slughorn se tomó el comentario como un cumplido.

\- A decir verdad, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por las habilidades de esas jovencitas. Si quieren llevar ese descabellado plan a cabo, no hay duda que deberán entrar en las Pociones de Alto Nivel.

\- Han conseguido invocar una grabación de niebla- comentó el líder de Gryffindor y profesor de transformaciones Elric Ingworth- Por otra parte, no hay duda que ha recibido ayuda de adultos que comparten sus ideales. Brujas tal vez, pero probablemente magos poderosos. Tú mismo no pareces especialmente disgustado por la idea, Horacius.

\- No lo estoy- sonrió el profesor de Pociones- Es incluso posible que hubiese considerado ayudarlas yo mismo, en el caso en el que hubiesen solicitado mis consejos.

Sintió las miradas de los otros tres profesores pesar sobre sus hombres y levantó las manos con gesto apaciguador.

\- No ha sido así. No tengo nada que reprocharme, aparte de una cierta simpatía por la fuerza de estas jovencitas… Simpatía que, no me cabe duda, comparte nuestro director.

\- En cierto modo la compartimos todos- opinó el Profesor Flitwick. Habían llegado al despacho de Dumbledore y habían tomado asiento en dirección a la chimenea- No sería el primer fracaso del Ministerio a la hora de vivir con su tiempo.

\- Hace años que no tenemos un gobierno progresista- observó Ingworth- Y nada indica que lo vayamos a tener pronto. Una iniciativa así era previsible.

\- Aunque su magnitud ha resultado inesperada- comentó el Profesor Slughorn, sin abandonar su pose alegre. Respondió con una inclinación de cabeza al saludo de un retrato- Comandos infiltrados… Estas chiquillas deben sentirse como espías del ejército en Vietnam- dijo con una risita.

\- Y tendrán razón- Una nueva voz intervino en la conversación. Dos hombres con el blasón del Ministerio emergieron del umbral de la chimenea.

La esfera que había recibido el ministerio había llegado un par de horas después de la de Hogwarts. Dos representantes se enviaron al colegio: el director del departamento de asuntos mágicos y el presidente de la comisión de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no pudo evitar decirse que la reacción era muy desproporcionada a la infracción, pero no tenía ni cargo político ni voz en el asunto.

Se preguntaron que le esperaba tan urgentemente. El pr. Slughorn había oído decir que la mujer del director de los asuntos mágicos le montaba una escena cuando volvía después de las diez… La situación era globalmente bastante cómica, si se tenía en cuenta que ese hombre estaba allí para impedir la igualdad en la educación entre sexos.

\- Les rogaría que comunicase a quienquiera que venga a investigar a estas jovencitas que no perturbe el funcionamiento de las clases, y que procure hacer el menor escándalo posible- continuó Dumbledore, alérgico a la intervención del Ministerio en los asuntos del colegio. Slughorn tuvo la sensación de que si pudiese usaría una escoba de Quidditch para bloquearle la entrada a los agentes. Los cuatro profesores sacudieron vigorosamente la cabeza.

\- Ya hemos tenido bastante escándalo esta noche- masculló Ingworth, que seguía preguntándose como había acabado agarrado de la oreja de un primer curso. La experiencia había resultado perturbadora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el capítulo final, donde Sirius Black había reconfortado al chico con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y un par de palmadas. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado.

\- Haremos lo que sea posible- aseguró el político- Actualmente ya están siendo investigados los orígenes de cada alumno, en orden de ingreso. Todos los nuevos son sospechosos, evidentemente.

\- Resulta que mi sobrino empieza este año- intervino el profesor Kettleburn. El hombre le dirigió una mirada irritada- Y estoy razonablemente seguro de que mi hermana no me mintió acerca de su sexo hace once años…

\- Tendremos en cuenta las excepciones. Si no descubrimos nada en su historial pasaremos a investigarles en persona, aunque es poco probable que lleguemos a ese extremo. Es muy difícil inventar una identidad demostrable. Tendremos que solicitar la colaboración de todos los profesores a partir de mañana. También desearía entrevistarme con el Premio Anual.

Un silencio consternado cayó sobre el despacho. Los profesores intercambiaron miradas. Dumbledore clavó la vista en el techo.

\- ¿Entrevistarse… con… el Premio Anual?- repitió el Profesor Flitwick con una cara inquieta que daba un extraño toque a sus facciones de gnomo. No solía inquietarse por nada.

\- ¡Oy sí! Entrevistarse con el Premio Anual, claro…- intentó arreglar el jefe de Gryffindor- Es un chico encantador, le gustará. Pertenece a mi casa… el joven Potter, ¿sabe? Un prodigio…- agregó con ironía.

Los dos invitados parecieron un poco incómodos; no tenían conciencia de haber dicho nada inusual. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se levantaron y recuperaron sus sombreros de encima de la mesa bajo la mirada poco amena del Profesor Slughorn, que parecía analizar su composición química con la mirada. Se despidieron apresuradamente y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea.

\- Les mantendremos al corriente- aseguraron antes de desaparecer. Las llamas chisporrotearon con un resplandor azulado y luego volvieron al estado de brasas. Era más de la una de la madrugada.

Dumbledore apoyó la barbilla contra su pecho durante unos instantes. Su larga barba caía sobre la túnica estampada que cubría su regazo. Siempre había sido un excéntrico, quizá por eso había acabado de director de una escuela de jóvenes magos.

Cuando levantó la mirada parecía de mucho mejor humor. Una vez más, sus acompañantes observaron como el optimismo le rejuvenecía. Algunos mantenían que era la clave de su longevidad… Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al profesor de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Era eso indispensable, Elric? Todos sabemos que el joven Potter podría hacer algo inconveniente, pero también es posible que se comporte como el Ministerio espera que lo haga. Incluso es posible que se interese por el tema… Es la clase de persona que aprecia un desafío.

\- A decir verdad, no he podido evitarlo. No sé si he sido el único en observar el comportamiento de nuestro flamante Premio Anual y sus compañeros… Pero es más que dudoso que sean de alguna ayuda. No hay más que ver como se las han arreglado para acabar siendo el centro de la atención.

\- Oh, les encanta ser el centro de la atención- comentó el Profesor Kettleburn- Al menos en lo que concierne a Black. Su Pottercracia parece más bien indiferente.

\- ¿Cuándo habéis visto que el joven Potter no sea indiferente a algo?- intervino el Profesor Slughorn- Tal vez dos veces en siete años. Nunca se implica realmente. Aunque se esté desternillando de risa, en algún sitio se está burlando de alguien. Sólo confiemos que no sea de nosotros.

Los otros profesores asintieron con resignación.

\- Ahora, si me permites, Albus, tal vez sería mejor que nos retiremos. Ha sido un día cansado. Y mañana el Ministerio _solicitará_ nuestra colaboración para una caza a la fémina… Por cierto que será mejor que mantengamos a Filch apartado del asunto- el sub-director se levantó, inclinó la cabeza, y desapareció por las escaleras.

Los tres otros profesores asintieron y se dispusieron a imitarle, dejando al director sentado sobre su silla con aire pensativo.

Un fénix entró por la ventana y se instaló sobre su percha. Solía evitar las visitas. Dumbledore le miró ensimismado y murmuró:

\- Si supieses lo que pasa en tu ausencia, Fawkes… Te lo pensarías dos veces antes de irte.

Lentamente, se levantó, cogió un poco de polvo del frasco de encima de la repisa de la chimenea e introdujo la cabeza en las brasas.

\- Minerva McGonnagall, la Academia.

Una mujer entrada en años, vestida de verde, con anteojos y la nariz fruncida, observó una cabeza dibujarse en su hogar.

\- Buenas noches, Albus. Extrañas horas para una visita.

\- Tenía la corazonada de que estarías despierta, Minerva.

La mujer aceptó la explicación con una fina sonrisa y arrastró su sillón más cerca de la chimenea.

\- ¿Y que hay de nuevo, Albus?

\- De entrada que me encanta tu despacho.

La mujer pareció a punto de perder la paciencia, pero respondió con cortesía.

\- Una de las materias que se enseña aquí es la decoración, Albus…- explicó como si le anunciase la muerte de un familiar.

\- Claro, claro. Sobre eso quería hablarte. Me preguntaba si habías tenido noticia de el plan de un grupo de chicas…- Hizo una pausa deliberada. La mujer guardó silencio. Sus nudillos, en torno a los brazos de su sillón, estaban blancos.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Albus Dumbledore continuó:

\- Parece que se han convertido en chicos para infiltrarse entre mi alumnado y obligar al ministerio a aprobar la enseñanza mixta. Curiosamente, parece que lo han hecho muy bien… El ministerio no las ha localizado. Además, el sistema que han usado para decírnoslo es muy sofisticado. Una grabación de niebla, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no veo una de esas? Pero, a lo que iba, me pregunta si tenías alguna opinión sobre el asunto.

La sonrisa del director tenía una chispa de ironía que no escapó a la aguda mirada de la mujer. Sabía que su amigo estaba disfrutando la situación intensamente… evidentemente, mucho más que ella.

\- No lo sé, Albus… Es todo tan… inesperado- respondió rápidamente. Albus siguió contándole detalles:

\- Activaron la grabación antes del banquete. Tengo una trascripción aproximada, te la enseñaré si te interesa… La comida acabó por los suelos y pisoteada. Pisoteada- repitió dolorosamente.- Comprendo que quisiesen actuar, pero, Minerva, ¿era indispensable que fuese durante la comida? He tenido que solicitar un servicio de restauración para unas dos mil personas, si contamos los elfos caseros, que no viven del aire. ¿Te imaginas la factura?

Minerva rió levemente.

\- Sin duda más que mi presupuesto por un año.

Albus asintió, sin parecer molesto en lo más mínimo.

\- Algo así. En fin… Me pregunto si las chicas habrán tenido en cuenta los modernos modificadores de ADN. Podrían tener una predisposición; sería muy peligroso que se transformasen en una combinación de cromosomas inadecuada. Además existen substancias para localizarlos, así como para la mayoría de pociones de cambio de apariencia. Es difícil evitar el positivo. Aunque también están los sortilegios de ocultar la personalidad…

La mujer pareció súbitamente interesada y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para escuchar.

…


End file.
